


Dance under the rain

by steelorchids



Series: Random Karedevil fics [19]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, Kisssing in the rain, Post Season 3, Pretty much the whole plot is in the tags, They keep forgetting they're in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: Matt. Karen. Street. Rain. You know the rest.
Relationships: Karedevil, Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Random Karedevil fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1195774
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Dance under the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lifeisjustalonelyhighway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeisjustalonelyhighway/gifts).
  * A translation of [Baile bajo la lluvia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636935) by [steelorchids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids). 



> Happy belated birthday, [lifeisjustalonelyhighway](https://lifeisjustalonelyhighway.tumblr.com/)! Hope you like it!

Karen reached out the window to feel the tiny drops fall on her skin. The rain had always fascinated her. As a child, she used to go outside to play with Kevin as soon as they heard the first thunders. However, this time she had to arrive with dry clothes and well-combed hair to Marci's parents' anniversary party so, sadly, dancing under the rain was not an option.

They were only two blocks away from the reception hall of Il Villaggio and, since it was just drizzling, she was confident that Matt's vintage umbrella — thanks to which Foggy had jokingly compared him to Colin Firth — was enough to keep them from getting soaked when they left the office. They hardly wanted to go, but Marci, clearly oblivious to the kind of trouble they were capable of getting into, had told them she would only forgive them for not attending if they found themselves in a life-and-death matter, so there was no escape.

Being Foggy's best friends, the four of them hanging out had become somewhat recurrent after they started to work together again, despite the fact that there was only a resurgent friendship between Matt and Karen. It was this new everyday life that little by little led them to heal their wounded relationship, teaching them that giving in and letting go are not always synonymous with weakness, and that showing our vulnerability is essential to regain trust.

"Ready?" Matt asked as he finished putting on his coat.

"Yes. Let’s go," she said, closing the window instantly.

They headed out of the office and, upon arriving at the building’s entrance less than a minute later, found that the light drizzle was growing stronger and stronger.

"I can't believe it. Just when we're about to leave," Karen complained.

"I thought you liked the rain," he replied with a smile, but his hands trembled a bit as a result of the memory that had come to his mind.

"Well, it's true, I actually love it, but I think this time I would have preferred if it had started to fall after reaching our destination and not before." 

She tried to sound as assertive as possible knowing that Matt, like so many other times, must have already detected the temperature rise in her cheeks and her entire body. In an attempt to divert his attention, she looked at him from head to toe. "You know what? I think Foggy is right. If you carried a weapon instead of a cane, you could very well pass for one of the Kingsman."

Blushed, he smiled and tilted his head slightly down, a sign that his companion had gained the advantage.

"What do we do?" he asked her, his turn to change the subject. "Should we wait or take the risk?"

"If we wait, we're going to be very late. Not that I care much about being late, but this rain doesn't seem like it's going to stop any time soon, so…"

"We leave right now then."

"Yes."

Unlike sunny days in which Matt did it with the excuse of taking a break from his role, it was Karen who took him by the arm to be closer to him and better cover herself. They walked out under the protection the umbrella offered, but, despite it being resistant, it didn’t seem to be designed for two people. With no effort they dodged the large number of people marching around them on the sidewalk, yet the wind was moving right in their direction, and in just a few minutes they were already sprayed up to their shoulders.

As they walked, and without saying a word, Matt got loose in order to put his arm around her waist and cover her even more. This was unexpected but incredibly pleasant for her, and she felt so silly thinking that even with such a simple gesture he could make her feel safe. She no longer felt the water or the wind, only his body protecting her.

As they moved on to their destination, the rain became torrential. By this time it was evident that they would be the least elegant in the room, since half of their clothes could easily be squeezed and their hair had been ruffled by the wind. They crossed the first street and Matt made another unexpected gesture: his steps gradually slowed down until he stopped, immediately turning to Karen.

"It's pointless," he told her seriously, so close that she could feel his breath on her face.

"What — what is pointless?"

"Trying to get to that party. We're not presentable. I didn't want to go either, but there _is_ something I've been dying to do for a long time."

Karen was astonished, she didn’t know how to react. She tried to step back but Matt’s arm was still firmly wrapped around her. For months, the idea of getting back together had been spinning around in her head, and at the same time she was mortified by the fact that her feelings were not reciprocated. He hadn't shown any signs, so she decided to give up and at least try to get used to being nothing more than good friends with him.

"Why now? You never mentioned anything, I didn't think you wanted..." Her voice was faltering and her breathing became erratic. She felt like her heart could explode at any moment.

But he got even closer to her, allaying her doubts one by one, enjoying having her so close, after so long. Her perfume mixed with the particular smell that emanated from the ground when the water fell on it had transported him to that night when he kissed her for the first time.

“I didn't think you wanted either. Not after how much I hurt you."

“How about the good things you’ve done for me? And the good things we deserve? Don't you think you should consider that as well?"

Matt sighed, resting his forehead on hers and feeling her soft hands caress his neck. He was convinced that he did not deserve her, but he was also willing to do everything in his power to prove otherwise, especially to himself.

"Yes, I'll consider that," he told her while nodding and smiling. "I don't want to lose you again, Karen. You're wonderful."

She looked at him tenderly and went from feeling silly to overflowing in joy. “And you’re an idiot for not telling me anything before. I think I've been pretty obvious, haven’t I?"

"Mmm perhaps just a little..." he jokingly said with that smirk that never failed to melt her. "What do you say? Should we wait or should we take the risk?"

"You already know that answer."

Not a second passed by before the millimetric space between them disappeared and their lips met, finally giving way to that warmth they’d been longing for. She slid her hands up the nape of his neck and ran her fingers through his hair as he, in order to hold her even more tightly against him, released her very briefly and closed the umbrella they had no use of now. After all, neither of them minded the rain.

He continued kissing her, caressing her back, her arms, her wet hands, whispering in her ear that he loved her and that he regretted having taken so long to tell her, but she hushed him, told him this was perfect, and that she wouldn’t have wanted it to happen in any other way or at any other time.

They were so immersed in each other that it wasn’t until they pulled away that they remembered they were still out in the street, but they did not feel at all ashamed, on the contrary, the awareness of the little love scene they had just starred in only made them burst into complicit laughter.

"Do you think this counts as a matter of life and death?" asked Matt. The reasons for not going to Marci's parents' party had multiplied.

"Not really, but I'm sure they'll kill us when they find out we're not there."

"No, don't worry. They'll forgive us. We have a good alibi."

"Kissing in the rain is your idea of a good alibi, Mr. Murdock? I thought you were a better lawyer."

"I have to tell you, Miss Page, it worked just fine for me," he replied playfully. Then he held her hand and took a step toward her. "Come to my place. I don't think I'll be able to part with you right now."

"Well, I'm shivering. Any place with warm water and heating would do me good."

"If that’s the case, I'll make sure there's enough heat."

She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Sure you will. Let’s go."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Leonid Afremov’s homonymous painting, which also partly inspired this story. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
